Between Dream and Basketball
by Spica Millefeuilena
Summary: Sumarry : Demi mewujudkan impain kakakmu untuk bermain basket kamu akhirnya masuk ke klub dan menyamar jadi laki-laki …[AU]/[ AkashixReader]/Chap 1/Mind to RnR,,
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs is Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ff belongs to me,**

**Warning : Typo, cerita pasaran (maybe), agak aneh, dan gak nyambung, EYD**

**Rate: T**

**Akashi x Reader**

**Sumarry : Demi mewujudkan impain kakakmu untuk bermain basket kamu akhirnya masuk ke klub dan menyamar jadi laki-laki …[AU]/[ AkashixReader]/Chap 1/Mind to RnR,,**

**Between Dream and Basketball**

" Aku berjanji pasti akan mewujudkannya.." ucapmu sambil mengambil gunting yang terletak di atas meja kamarmu. Dengn berlahan kamu mengunting helai demi helai rambut [hair color]-mu. Mengunting-nya dengan halus tanpa menimbulkan suara. Menjadikan rambutmu lebih pendek dari semula. Dan akhirnya terbentuk potongan laki-laki yang masih berantakan. Kamu memandang cermin dengan puas pada hasil kerjamu. Sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus kau urus.

~Pagi yang indah di Rakuzan

Langkah tegas Akashi mengiringi jalannya. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang tampak serius. Ia terlihat berjalan menuju Gym saat Hayama menyapannya.

"Ohayo Akashi,, mau ke Gym? Boleh kita jalan bersama?" Tanya Hayama dengan semangatnya.

"Hn," ujar Akashi pelan. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju Gym.

Saat itu Akashi yang hendak membuka pantu mengeriyit saat didengarnya suara keributan dari dalam Gym. Akashi pun masuk dengan Hayama di belakangnya. Akashi berhenti saat di lihatnya teman (baca:budaknya) sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di tengah Gym, atau seseorang?

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Akashi dengan kalem namun tampak menyeramkan. Para anggota yang sudah mengetahui suara ini segera membentuk barisan meninggalkan seseorang laki-laki cantik(?) berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan.

"Sei-chan, gomen ada tamu yang mencarimu " ucap Mibuchi. Akashi lalu memandang ke tengah lapangan, melihatmu dengan tajam.

Reader POV

Kamu menegang saat merasa sebuah tatapan tajam melihatmu. 'Itu dia Akashi, salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai, tak ku sangka hawanya kuat sekali,' batinmu sedikit ketakutan.

'Tapi dia lumayan juga' batinmu gaje,, 'apa yang ku pikirkan, tujuanku bukan ini jangan gugup tunjukkan sikap biasa seperti latihan,, ingat,ingat, Hah! dia kemari bagaimana ini,,' batinmu kaget saat tiba-tiba Akashi berjalan mendekat.

Normal POV

Akashi tampak berjalan ke arahmu tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. Memberikan tatapan interogasi seolah kamu adalah orang asing #emang. Kamu tampak berkeringat saat ia berhenti tepati di depanmu.

Saat itu juga ia mulai bertanya,

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi, nadanya terdengar dingin untukmu. Semua orang di Gym tampak diam menunggu jawabanmu.

Saat kau hendak menjawab sepertinya tenggorokanmu tercekat tak bisa bicara. 'Sial disaat seperti ini' batinmu dengan kesal.

"A-a-a" ucapmu terbata 'aku seperti orang gagu..

Di saat itu pula Mibuchi akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aah Akashi-kun ia murid baru, sepertinya ia ingin masuk klub kita, " ujar Mebuchi.

'Haah untung ada Mebuchi-senpai' batinmu sok kenal. Kalian sudah berkenalan tadi dan dengan anggota yang lainnya juga.

"Benarkah begitu, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu, " kata Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

'Ma-makin serem, tenang aku harus bicara', batinmu. Akhirnya kau angkat bicara juga, walau agak terbata.

"A-aku b-baru masuk pagi ini namaku [full name(name boys)],," ujarmu sambil meremas celanamu.

"Jadi begitu, katanya kau mau masuk klub ini, apa kemampuan yang kau miliki? " Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak memiliki bakat apa-apa tapi aku ingin berusaha, k-ku mohon tolong terima aku masuk di klub basketmu ini," ucapmu sambil membungkuk.

"Cih, tim ini tidak menerima orang yang tidak memiliki bakat, tapi ini menarik juga, lalu apa tujuanmu masuk klub ini " tanya Akashi dengan dingin. Sepertinya ia tidak suka denganmu.

"Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi seseorang dan membuktikan bahwa basket bukan pembawa sial, 'separti yang Tou-san katakan', " ujarmu memberanikan diri menatap wajah Akashi. Semua orang masih tegang dengan percakapan kalian. Tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan datar. Matanya masih setia memandangmu. Tinggi kalian memang berbeda, Akashi lebih tinggi darimu sehingga ia dengan mudah melihatmu.

"Jadi begitu, bagaimana kalau kami mengetesmu dulu, kau one on one dengan Hayama " Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajahmu,

GLEK~ kau menelan ludah, 'mati aku kenapa harus bertanding segala' batinmu ketakutan.

" Hanya pertandingan kecil, kita lihat apa memang kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan atu malah sebaliknya, " ujar Akashi lalu berbalik menuju pinggir lapangan lalu berkata pada Hayama yang ikut menonton pembicaraan tadi dari inggir lapangan.

"Kotarou kau one on one dengannya" kata Akashi sambil menunjukmu.

"Hee kenapa aku, " ujar Hayama sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau menolak perintahku, hm " kata Akashi sambil memasukkan tagannya ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan gunting merahnya.

"Aaa Akashi-kun, baik,baik akan kulakukan, aku akan bersiap, " ujar Hayama lalu berlari ke ruan ganti dan berganti pakaian.

Sementara kamu masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

'apa aku harus melakukannya, tapi harus aku akan membuktikannya Tou-san, Nii-san' batinmu. Kamu lalu berjalan ke panggir lapangan. Di sana anggota yang lain berkumpul. Mereka tampak membicarananmu. Saat melihat kamu datang mereka lalu memandangmu takjub.

"Waah [name]-san tadi kau berani sekali memandang Akashi " ujar salah satu anggota klub

"Kau baik-saja kan kau akan one on one dengan Kotaro " ujar Mebuchi cemas.

"Ha'i senpai daijobu yo " ujarmu sambil melepas blazer sekolahmu yang kebesaran, dan hanya memakai kemeja putih khas Rakuzan. Kenapa kebesaran karena untuk menutupi dadamu agar tidak menonjol. 'tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan ' batinmu agak was-was.

Ternyata Hayama juga sudah bersiap, ia tampak menunggumu di lapangan. Para angguta lain pun sama. Kau tampak gugup saat itu. Kau hanya berdo'a dalam hati agar tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan saat itu.

Kau pun berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Di sana juga sudah terlihat Akashi menunggumu.

"Ini Makoto, ia yang akan melawanmu jadi apa kau siap? " tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Kau hanya diam menanggapinya. Kau memandang Hayama. Ia tampak bersemangat.

"Ne ne kau [name]-san, ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu jangan sungkan-sungkan " ujar Hayama tersenyum.

" Ha-i"

"Peraturannnya gampang untukmu, jika kau dapat mencetak poin akan kuakui kau masuk tim ini, mudah kan ? " ujar Akashi memandang rendah dirimu. Kau merasa marah saat itu namun kau diam saja.

Saat Akashi membunyikan peluit tanda one on one dimulai. Saat itu Hayama yang memegang bola ia tampak berlari mendahulimu berlari menuju ring untuk mencetak angka. Bunyi decitan sepatu mengiringi lari kalian. Kau tampak kwalahan mengimbangi Hayama. 'dia cepat sekali' batinmu sambil berusaha mem'blocking Hayama agar tak mencetak angka.

Namun itu sia-sia saat akhirnya kau lengah dan Hayama berhasil mencetak poin pertamanya. Akashi tampak menyeringai melihatnya, 'ini akan menarik' batinnya dalam hati.

"Hah..Hah..Hah " kau tampak kelelahan, kehabisan nafas 'kalau begini aku bisa gagal, tidak aku pasti bisa seperti katanya,,'

Flashback

DUG DUG Ckitt, bunyi dentuman bola basket bersama decitan sepatu mengiringi permainan dua anak manusia berbeda gender di sebuah lapangan di basket di pinggir jalan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan nii-san mencetak angka" ujar seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun yang sedang berusaha menghalangi kakaknya membawa bola. Gadis kecil itu adalah kamu.

"Ho ho kita lihat saja, " ujar kakakmu berhasil meloloskan diri dari kurunganmu lalu berlari melakukan alley up dengan indah, berhasil mencetak angka.

"A.. ah [name]-nii memang hebat, aku kalah lagi " ucapmu sambil menghela nafas..

Kakakmu hanya tersenyum. Berjalan mengambil bola lalu mendekat padamu. Ia meletakkan bolanya lalu meraih tangan kecilmu, melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak kalah Imoutoku sayang, kau…. Hanya belum berusaha, kau punya kemampuan, kau bisa menganalisa sesuatu dengan baik " ujar kakakmu sambil tersenyum melihatmu.

"Tapi tetap saja [name]-nii yang terbaik " ujarmu lalu memeluknya,

Flashback Off

Mengingat kenangan itu membuat kepalamu sakit. Ingin rasanya kau menangis saat itu juga, namun kau masih punya urusan. Cetak angka lalu masuk ke tim, pikirmu.

Saat ini kau yang memegang bola. Kau berusaha berkonsentrasi berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Hayama selanjutnya. Sementara itu Akashi dan anggota yang lain menonton kalian dari pinggir lapangan. Wajah Akashi terlihat datar melihatmu.

Kau masih membawa bola. Terlihat Hayama menunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kamu pun mulai berlari, mendribble bola dengan cepat, namun sepertinya Hayama tidak membiarkanmu melewatinya kamu pun melakukan pivot, namun kau tahu itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Akhirnya saat Hayama lengah dengan kemempuan kecepatan yang kau miliki kau berhasil melewatinya. Mendribble, bembawa bola ke ring melakukan sebuah lompatan kecil sebelum akhirnya bola itu masuk.

Semua tampak hening melihat kejadian tadi. Terlalu cepat, pikir meraka. Akashi tampak diam sebelum akhirnya menyeringai melihatnya. Berjalan dengan angkuh mendekatimu dan Hayama.

"Shoot yang hebat, " ujarnya padamu, "Tak kusangka kau bisa mengalahkan Hayama tadi tapi kurasa itu hanya kebetulan" ujarnya menambahkan.

"Haha gomen-gomen tadi aku sedikat lengah, " ujar Hayama menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat Mebuchi dan anggota lainnya datang menekat. Kau masih terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasmu yang berantakan.

'padahal hanya pertandingan singkat tapi ini membuat tenagaku berkurang' batinmu. Kau memang lumayan dalam hal basket, namun hanya kekuatan fisikmu yang lemah.

"Baiklah kuakui kau memang lumayan, seperti perkataanku tadi kau bisa mencetak angka kau di terima di sini, " Kau tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya Akashi berkata. "Tapi.. " Akashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingamu, kau kaget saat itu, pipimu memerah "Bersiap-siaplah.." ujarnya dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menjauhimu, pergi keluar tanpa suara. Meninggalkanmu dalam diam berusaha mencerna kata-katanya tadi. Hayama menepik pundakmu pelan, menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

"Jadi selamat [name]-san, kau diterima" ujarnya lalu tiba-tiba menjabat tanganmu dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya Mibuchi menghentikannya,

"Kurasa sudah cukup, [name]-san biar kuperkenalkan pada para anggota" ujar Mebuchi inisiatif, menarikmu dengan cepat terlihat para anggota lain kebali memberimu selamat.

Terlihat pintu Gym terbuka, kembali menampakkan seseorang ternyata … yang baru saja sampai, ia terlambat.

"Hosh, apa ada Akashi? " ujarnya sambil celingak-celinguk,

"Tidak, Ia baru saja keluar tadi " balas Mibuchi, "Oh ya, perkenalkan ia anggota baru di sini [full name]-san " lanjut Mibuchi.

"Ah perkenalkan aku Nebuya Ekichi salam " ujar Nebuya.

"Salam kenal juga Nebuya -kun ", ucapmu tanpa sadar,

Semua orang saat itu tampak kaget saat kamu memanggil Nebuya dengan suffiks –kun.

'eh gawat ada kunnya' ucapmu sadar lalu berkata, "Emm b-boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu " ujarmu tersenyum paksa.

"Hee kalau si gangguro ini dipanggil begitu aku juga mau.. " ujar Hayama heboh

"O-oi apa maksudmu memanggilku gangguro ha, " ujar Nebuya marah

"Ahahahaha " kau pun tertawa lepas membuat semua orang di Gym hening.

'KA-KAWAII, ' batin mereka

'Sepertinya aku akan berhasil, lihat saja nanti Tou-san, Nii-san,,,

TBC..

Minna ni lanjut pa delet? Saya manut ini smoga dapat tanggapan positif dari semua….

Kritik and saran review aja..

Oh ya Spica mau kasi tau tadi di awal kenapa namanya reader boy, because nanti kan si reader nyamar jadi punya 2 nama yang cewe ma yang cowo jadi jangan bingung'

Kalo bingung jongkok aja #plak,, bercanda

Kalo bingung Tanya Spica aja lewat review..

Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya arigatou yang udah review, banyak-banyak terimakasih khususnya untuk Mell-Sensei tercintahhh #plakk (kidding : D) yang udah kasi banyak masukann. Dan makasi buat yang udah mengikuti cerita ini… tetep kasi masukannya eaaa, Spica tunggu…

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs is Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ff belongs to me,**

**Warning : Typo, cerita pasaran (maybe), agak aneh, dan gak nyambung, EYD**

**Rate: T**

**Akashi x Reader**

**Sumarry : Demi mewujudkan impian kakakmu untuk bermain basket kamu akhirnya masuk ke klub dan menyamar jadi laki-laki …[AU]/[ AkashixReader]/Chap 1/Mind to RnR,,**

**Between Dream and Basketball**

Chap 2.

One Person's POV aka Reader POV

Rasanya seperti sudah lama aku tidak merasa sebahagia ini.. akhirnya perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Aku jadi ingat mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Itu semua untuk sebuah pambuktian yang kulakukan untuk ayah dan kakakku. Oh ya sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku [name full(girl name).

Berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya menurutku, sebelum semuanya berubah. Tou-san ku sangat membenci olahraga yang bernama basket. Aku pun tak tau kenapa, padahal aku dan nii-san ku sangat menyukainnya. Aku ingat bagaimana kami harus berjuang untuk bermain basket walau hanya untuk sebentar.

Aku punya sebuah kisah sehingga aku jadi seperti ini. Saat hari naas itu terjadi. Saat aku masih SMP di Teikou, dan kakakku sekolah di SMA Seirin di saat aku tinggal di Tokyo. Kakakku ikut tim inti saat itu. Bersama yang lain teman-teman kakak yang kukenal bernama Kyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu teman baik kakakku.

Saat itu mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Mereka bertanding di Inter High. Sebelumnya ayahku sudah melarang keras kakakku bertanding, namun sifat kakakku yang keras kepala membuatnya tidak bisa dihentikan. Sampai-sampai kakakku membuat ayah marah,

Flashback

Saat itu di sebuah ruangan kerja, terlihat seorang remaja dan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang dapat kita simpulkan adalah ayahnya sedang terlibat dalam adu mulut yang cukup panas,

'_Sudah Tou-san katakan, sekali tidak tetap tidak kau tidak kuperbolehkan melakukan pertandingan_ _terkutuk itu_' ujar sang ayah terlihat sangat marah.

'_Ini tetap pilihan yang akan [name (your brother name)] lakukan sekalipun Tou-san melarangnya karena ini sudah impianku sejak awal, aku sudah melangkah sampai sejauh ini tak-kan kubiarkan mimpiku lepas begitu saja,_ ' balas anaknya tak mau kalah

'_Jadi sekarang kau melawan Tou-san, baiklah ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirmu ingat itu_ ' ujar sang ayah dengan nada dingin.

Sang anak tampak tak perduli Ia lalu pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan sang ayah..

Flashback Off..

Hanya itu kenangan yang kuingat saat akhirnya perkataan ayahku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Saat pertandingan kakakku akhirnya dilaksanakan, ia sangat bersemangat. Aku pun begitu, sebelum bertanding ia sempat berjanji padaku, kalau ia menang saat itu ia akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dariku apapun itu.

Aku yang saat itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya mengagguk saja. Pertandingan pun di mulai saat babak penyisihan antara tim Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi, entah kenapa firasatku saat itu benar-benar buruk.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, perkataan ayahku dan firasatku menjadi nyata. Tim Kirisaki Daichi yang menurut rumor sering bermain curang, dan tidak akan segan melakukan apapun demi kemenangan walaupun dengan cara kotor sekalipun benar-benar melakukan tindakan yang sudah kelewatan.

Saat itu aku yang menonton lewat bangku penonton hanya bisa diam saat kakakku, dihadiahi sebuah 'serangan' atau yang sering di sebut pukulan siku mengenai wajahnya. Dan anehnya wasitpun tidak melihat. Ingin sekali aku melakukan protes saat itu tapi aku tidak ingin mengacaukan pertandingan.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut Seirin terus memimpin, namun Kirisaki Daichi juga tidak mau kalah. Aku terus mengamati kakakku kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan terjadi. Dan benar, tanpa diduga kejadian-nya begitu cepat tiba-tiba kakakku ambruk sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Semua tampak kaget, termasuk wasit. Akhirnya kami, aku dan tim kakakku membawa [name]-nii ke rumah sakit padahal waktu itu masih quarter ke 2.

Saat itu kami menunggu dengan cemas. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, berkata pada Aida-san pelatih Seirin bahwa [name]-nii mengalami cidera. Aku yang mendengarnya tampak kaget namun juga lega '_hanya cidera_' pikirku. Namun dokter belum selesai bicara.

Ia menjelaskan bahwa cidera [name]-nii sangat parah. Sepertinya itu nampak seperti patah tulang atau sejenisnya, namun akhirnya yang kutahu pada akhirnya kakakku difonis tidak dapat bermain basket lagi dikarenakan cideranya. Ia nampak syok, waktu itu aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menangis melihatnya. Kurasa ayahku benar itu menjadi pertandingan terakhir kakakku…

POV End..

~BETWEEN~

'_Mimpi nii-san adalah, bisa bermain basket sampai winter cup bersama teman-teman nii-san, kalau mimpi [name]-chan apa?_'

PIK.. kamu terbangun dari mimpi singkatmu. '_mimpi itu lagi_..' batinmu.

~KRIIIIIING KRIIING..

Suara alaram weker memecah kesunyian di sebuah kamar tidur benuansa biru langit. Menyuruh sang empu kamar untuk bangun. Di balik selimut tebal kamu masih meringkuk, tidak membiarkan hawa dingin menyerangmu. Namun kau tahu kau juga harus berangkat sekolah saat itu. Dengan malas kau pun bangun, mematikan weker lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Melakukan ritual pagimu. Setelah mandi dan bersiap kau pun mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirimu sendiri. Ya kau hidup sendiri, di sebuah aparteen kecil yang cukup nyaman. Apartemenmu cukup jauh dari sekolah sehingga jika kau ingin pergi sekolah tiap pagi menggunakan sepeda.

Seperti biasanya pagi ini kau bersiap, menggunakan seragam khas Rakuzan, seragam laki-laki yang err kebesaran. Merapikan rambut laki-lakimu. Apa itu terlihat mencolok?, menurutmu biasa-biasa saja warna rambutmu memang agak aneh, warna [hair color]. Tapi hey, lihat milik Akashi warna rambutnya lebih mencolok darimu.

Oh ya hari ini kau mulai aktif di klub. Tentu saja kau tidak boleh terlambat, namun sepertinya kau punya firasat buruk untuk hari ini. Dan biasanya firasatmu benar-benar terjadi.

'_Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera berangkat_' batinmu lalu keluar apartemenmu. Tak lupa mengunci pintu, lalu turun ke bawah mengambil sepeda kesayanganmu. Sepedamu yang bergaya laki-laki cocok seekali dengan penampilanmu kali ini.

'_yosh saatnya berangkat_!' ujarmu dalam hati lalu mulai mengayuh sepedamu.

~BETWEEN~

Masih pagi saat kau sampai di sekolahmu, memarkirkan sepedamu di tempat parkir sepeda. Setelahnya kau mulai menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk melakukan penyamaran panjang untuk hari ini.

Kau mulai masuk kelasmu hari ini berhubung kemarin hanya mengurus administrasi. Sekalian mendaftar ke klub.

" Haah…" kamu menghela nafas sweatdrop mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Hmmm hmmm… " kamu bersenandung kecil sambil mencari kelasmu. Sambil meneteng tas selempang sekolahmu kamu beerjalan pelan.

"Kelas 1-A, haa kenapa aku dimasukan ke kelas pintar sih, ini akan merepotkan.. " ujarmu terlihat kesal '_kan aku tidak pintar_ ' ujarmu dalam hati kembali sweatdrop.

" Terserahlah.. " katamu saat akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kelasmu. Bunyi pintu bergeser pelan saat kamu membukanya, membuat penghuni di dalamnya menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Mereka adalah teman-temanmu untuk saat ini.

'_ukh pandangan mereka menusuk'_ batinmu agak lebay.

Kamu pun masuk dengan pelan, memberikan senyuman canggung untuk perkenalan pertama. Berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan kau melihatnya terletak tepat di depan guru. Kau pun berjalan ke sana dengan tenang. Teman-teman sekelasmu memperhatikanmu dengan heran, kaget saat kau berlahan duduk disana.

Mereka tampak memandangmu horor. Kau heran dengan pandangan mereka, namun tetap mengacuhkannya saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan pelan-pelan. Menampakkan sesosok manusia tampan berambut merah datang dengan angkuhnya. Teman-temanmu tampak menahan nafas saat sosok itu berjalan dengan tenang namun memancarkan aura tidak suka saat melihatmu, berjalan pelan menuju arahmu.

Kau tampak kaget saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti tepat didepan bangkumu.

"Minggir " ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Kau tampak diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Akhirnya ia berkata lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Sekali lagi ku suruh kau untuk minggir dari sini " ujarnya kembali dengan nada skarastik.

Kau hanya mematung, ingin bersuara tapi tenggorokanmu terasa tercekat. Akhirnya dengan segala usaha kau berhasil berbicara.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah lebih dulu duduk disini " ujarmu dengan nada ketakutan.

Akashi tampak memandangmu dingin. Lalu tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah.

CKRIS..CKRISS..CKRISSS..

Terlihat ia memainkan guting merahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kusuruh kau minggir dari sini atau kau ingin merasakan ciuman guntingku ini " ujarnya.

Kau hanya bergidik ketakutan saat melihatnya ingin sekali kau pergi dari tempat dudukmu saat itu juga, namun terasa berat. Akashi masih terus memainkan guntingnya saat ia akhirnya mendekatkan gunting itu kearah wajahmu. Teman-teman sekelasmu hanya menahan nafas saat menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tiada niat untuk membantumu#teman-teman yang kurang ajar.

Ia terus mendekatkan guntingnya saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang guru laki-laki menginterupsi kejadian yang menakutkan tadi.

Ia tampak berdehem singkat lalu berkata

"Ehem apa yang terjadi disini " ujarnya dengan nada dingin sama seperti Akashi. Ia adallah guru terkiller di Rakuzan.. (menurut murid-murid)…. Shirogane Eiji-sensei.

Akashi hanya diam menanggapi dan menarik kembali guntingnya lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku. Teman-teman sekelasmu pun menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Sensei " ujar Akashi dengan datar.

"Hn, sepertinya ada yang baru disini, aa kau murid baru disini dan sepertinya kau lupa untuk datang ke kantor guru pagi ini " ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya.

'_aduh aku lupa'_ ujarmu dalam hati. Kamu akhirnya berhasil berdiri lalu tertawa garing.

"Ha ha ha , gomen sensei sepertinya aku benar-benar lupa " ujarmu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, karena kau murid bari disini tidak masalah " ujar Shirogane-sensei tersenyum tipis.

~KRIING.. KRIINGG.. #ada sepeda#plak

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi bertepatan dengan akhir kata yang diucapkan Shirogane-sensei.

"Baik anak-anak sekarang duduk ditempat masing-masing dan untukmu," ia mengacungimu, "Perkenalkan namamu didepan kelas" ujarnya lalu duduk di bangku guru.

Akhirnya dengan lankah gontai kau mengambil tasmu, maju ke depan kelas meninggalkan Akashi dengan seringai puas. Sepertinya kau akan mengecapnya sebagai tuan tebar seringai, ha ha, kau hanya tertawa dalam hati..

Semua siswa terlihat duduk dengan tenang, siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kamu pun berdiri di depan kelas berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugupmu, membungkuk kecil lalu berkata..

"O-ohayo, watashiwa [full name (name boys)] desu, salam.. " ujarmu lalu tersenyum tulus menampakkan garis kemerahan kecil di wajahmu,,,

`~'K-KAWAIIII..' batin murid-murid cowok padamu, ada pula murid perempuan.

"[name]-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar? " tanya salah satu murid perempuan di kelas itu yang hanya di balas teriakan ejekan oleh teman-temannya..

Akashi hanya mendengus melihat kejadian itu. Kau memang memiliki senyuman yang manis, sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi di sini kau menjadi laki-laki jadi mungkin kau perlu hati-hati menjaga sikapmu.

Kamu pun sudah melakukan parkenalan singkat yang akhirnya membuat kelas gaduh. Kau melihat Shirogane-sensei ingin menanyakan apa kau boleh duduk apa tidak, namun sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikanmu daritadi. Kamu melihatnya sedang melihat sebuah bangku di tengah yang terlihat kosong, ia mengeriyit keras seperti tengah menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Kau ingin bertanya saat pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan seorang murid perempuan yang terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari.

"GOMEN SENSEI SAYA TERLAMBAT,,, Hosh..Hosh.." teriaknya dengan keras membuat seiisi kelas diam.

Mendengarnya dengan horror kau pun membatin, 's-suara ini, dia….' Ujarmu menoleh patah-patah ke arah pintu.

TBC..

Holla Spica kembali membawakan chap 2 ini, semoga nggak ada kesalahan tapi kayaknya ada deh..

Pokoknya tetap kasi masukannya..

Dan Spica minta maaf kalau fic abal ini masi belum mendekati sempurna..

Diharapkan follow, review and fav-nyyaaa

Argatou..

Dan Spica uasahain berikutnya wordnya tak banyakin…


	3. Chapter 3

"GOMEN SENSEI SAYA TERLAMBAT,,, Hosh..Hosh.."teriaknya dengan keras membuat seiisi kelas diam.

Memandangnya dengan horror kau pun membatin, 's-suara ini, dia….' Ujarmu menoleh patah-patah ke arah pintu.

**Between Dream and Basketball**

**By Spica hope all like..**

**Kuroko no Basuke tetep milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki…**

~BETWEEN~

"Kuriyama-san sudah kuduga kau terlambat lagi, " ujar Shirogane-sensei berjalan kea rah murid yang bernama Kuriyama tadi. Lalu terlihat Kuriyama meminta maaf berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya Shirogane-sensei berkata,

"Sebelum kau dihukum biar kuperkenalkan pada murid baru terlebih dahulu, [full name]-san dia Mei Kuriyama, " ujar sensei menatapmu.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Kuriyama Nampak kaget saat itu, membulatkan bola nampak diam melihatmu.

"K-kau.." ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arahmu. Dari kejauhan Akashi melihatnya sambil mengeriyit sebelum akhirnya Shirogane-sensei menyeret Kuriyama kelas dengan keheningan, sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali.

"Maaf anak-anak terjadi keributan sedikit, " ujarnya, "Dan untukmu [name]-san duduklah di tempat yang kosong "..

"Ha'I, " ujarmu lalu berjalan pelan ke bangku belakang mencari tempat kosong di sebelah jendela.

"Oh ya sebelumnya, sensei ingin memperingatkan jangan pernah datang terlambat saat kelas saya berlangsung, ayau kalian akan saya hukum di luar..seperti Kuriyama, mengerti! " ujar sensei dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sedikit murid agaknya nampak kaget.

"H'ai sensei, " ujar semua murid bersamaan.

Shirogane-sensei pun memulai pelajarannya pagi kau melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apa mungkin ? Mei Kuriyama..

~BETWEEN~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, suara surge bagi para murid laki-laki di kelasmu pergi meninggalkan itu kamu terjebak dengan beberapa murid terus menenanyaimu mulai dari kehidupan kamu tidak dapat istirahat kali itu Akashi yang memandangmu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Mungkin ia jengah. Kau tampak melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu Kuriyama yang sudah terbebas dari hukumannya memasuki kelas dengan setengah nyawa. Sepertinya ia baru diceramahi oleh Shirogane-sensei. Saat itu pula ia teringat denganmu.

Segera mungkin ia meletakkan tasnya lalu berlari menuju mejamu, menerobos kerumunan perempuan lalu menarikmu dengan kencang membawamu pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan murid perempuan yang terus berteriak memanggil namamu.

Sementara itu kau hanya mengikuti langkah Kuriyama berlari. Melewati lorong sekolah menuju taman belakang, banyak murid yang memperhatikan kalian ketika itu.

Akhirnya setelah berlari panjang kamu dan Kuriyama akhirnya sampai juga di taman belakang. Menarikmu lalu mendudukanmu di sebuah kursi panjang di sana, di samping pohon sakura.

Kuriyama nampak berkacak panggang menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu setelah aku pindah, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ? " tanyanya berdiri tepat di depanmu.

Reader POV,

Aku bingung darimana harus menjelaskan-nya. Oh ya kalian belum tau ya Mei Kuriyama adalah salah satu sahabat baikku dari SMP, itu sebabnya ia sangat mengenalku. Kami sama-sama menyukai basket sebelum akhirnya ia dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

Ia juga salah satu temanku curhat saat aku mempunyai masalah, apalagi masalah bersama ayahku. Ia juga dekat dengan [name]-nii.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, bingung apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Haaaah, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu dulu, aku tidak tau jika kau sekolah di sini " ujarku padanya tampak ia sangat marah terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah aku bisa mengerti itu, tapi aku tidak terima! LIHAT DIRIMU..oh Kami-Sama apa yang, lihat dirimu sekarang [name]-chan " ujarnya memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu.

"Sst jangan keras-keras Mei-chan, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan " katamu menempelkan jari telunjukmu di depan mulutmu.

"Tapi pa-apaan ini, dan juga apa siapa namamu [full name (name boys)] apa kau gila " ujarnya sedikit membentak padaku.

"iya aku tahu, aku sedang menyamar mengerti semua yang kulakukan ini ada alasannya Mei, dan ceritanya panjang.. " ujarku dengan wajah sendu.

Mei hanya melihatku, ia mengerti dengan keadaanmu 'ini pasti gara-gara insiden itu ' batin ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Baik-baik aku mengerti, tapi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, " ujarnya lalu duduk di sebelahku. "jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanyanya.

"Aku menyamar jadi laki-laki supaya bisa masuk ke tim inti, agar aku dapat bermain tidak mungkin perempuan bermain di tim basket laki-laki kan, makannya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini " ceritaku pada Mei ( Di sini aku memanggil Kuriyama dengan nama kecilnya Mei ).

Ia nampak memalingkan mukannya sebelum kembali memandangku.

"Tapi kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan ini beresiko " ujar Mei dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu maka dari itu jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun " kataku padanya.

"Iya aku tahu, senang bertemu kembali denganmu [name]-chan " Mei memelukku lalu melepaskannya, "Tadi aku sempat kaget lho, aku sempat tidak mengenalimu " ucapnya lalu tersenyum..

Sedikit cerita tentang sahabatku Mei Kuriyama ini, memiliki wajah yang cantik yang berwarna kuning pucat tampak memikat. Rambutnya berwarna hijau mud bergelombang panjang sampai bahunya membuatnya makin cantik. Sifatnya yang kadang cerewet ini yang membuatnya tampak menyebalkan, namun sifatnya itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia perduli. Selalu membawa bros kecil berbentuk katak yang katanya sih membawa ciri khasnya.

Tinggi badan Mei sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, jadi banyak orang yang menyebutnya sebagai kakak ke-dua ku.

POV End

Setelah itu bel masuk nostalgiamu bersama Mei harus kalian masuk bersama berdampingan menuju kelas.

~BETWEEN~

Sore setelah bel pulang Mei yang berusaha membujukmu pulang bersama namun kau tolak karena kau ada kegiatan klub yang harus akhirnya mengerti dan membiarkanmu, sempat terpikir olehnya ingin menemanimu namun kau tolak karena bisa-bisa ketahuan.

#sekedar info Mei itu mulutnya ember,

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut ? " Tanya Mei dengan muka memelas.

"Bisa berbahaya kalau kau ikut, mulutmu kan nggak ada remnya nanti kalau kau keceplosan gimana ha, " ujarmu,

"Ah yasudah lah lain kali saja, memangnya kapan kegiatan klub u itu ? " tanyanya sembil melihat jam tangannya.

"Pukul 3 " jawabmu sambil memasukan bukumu ke dalam tas.

"Kurasa kau harus melihat jam saat ini juga " kata Mei memperlihatkan jam tangannya padamu.

Dengan perasaan malas kau melihatnya. Sudah pukul 3.15,mematung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berteriak,,

"GYAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAAAT, "

'sial ternyata firasatku benar-benar terjadi, ini berbahaya ini gara-gara terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan Mei, insting perempuan memang berbahaya' batinmu dalam hati samil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke Gym. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Sementara itu Mei masih berada di kelas, berdoa agar kamu tidak dianiaya tahu kalau pelatih basket Rakuzan adalah dia juga tahu Akashi adalah orang termengerikan di Rakuzan.

"Amin.." ujarnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan. #teman yang kurang ajar.

~BETWEEN~

Kamu sampai di depan pintu gym dengan nafas ngos-ngosan kamu berhenti. Mengatur nafasmu sejenak ragu-ragu apa ingin membuka pintu atau tidak. Bertengkar terus dengan peri baik dan peri jahat dalam innermu.

Reader POV

In Inner

Peri baik dalam inner.

'Ayo buka pintunya, tidak apa-apa ia tidak akan memarahimu, lagipula kau terlambat juga ada alasannya'

Ujar peri baik dengan anglesmlie. Aku hendak membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba makhluk kecil bertanduk merah muncul, yaah kutahu ia pasti peri jahat.

Peri jahat

'Jangan buka pintunya, Akashi pasti murka padamu dia tidak suka orang yang menyalahi aturan,ia akan menyiksamu dengan guntingnya'ujar peri jahat sambil menyeringai.

'Jangan percaya, lagi pula kau terlambat juga ada alasannya,,' ujar peri baik,

'Aku tahu tapi entah kenapa firasatku buruk *dan jika aku sudah punya firasat biasannya itu benar-benar akan terjadi sial, ' umpat mu di dalam dalam hati, #di dalam hatimu ada hati lagi#bingung? Sama#plak.

'Sudah lebih baik kau bolos saja, berangkat besok bilang saja kau hari ini sakit, ' peri jahat

'Jangan lari kau harus tanggung jawab ' peri baik

'Ha jangan dengarkan peri baik bodoh itu, lebih baik pulang saja ' peri jahat

'Jangan kau harus masuk ' peri baik

'Tidak pulang saja ' peri jahat'

'Gyaaaaaa diammmmmmm, ' Teriakku pada mereka berdua #emang bisa?

POV End

"Hah hah",,, 'Tunggu kenapa aku jadi ngos-ngosan, masa bodoh' batinmu. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan,,,' batinmu.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya, #setelah menghintung kancing bajumu.

Sambil memandang horror pintu itu kau membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan menunggumu di balik pintu itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan nista terlintas di benak-mu. Terlihat Akashi tertawa OOC sambil memegang dua gunting di tangannya. Terlihat di sekelilingnya ada kobaran api dan rantai-rantai. Kau hanya berkeringat dingin tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba ia berkata,

"Rasakan penderitaaan yang tiada batas,,,,,,,,,,, *Akashi tiba-tiba diam... ~Ciynnnnnn

#GUBRAKKKK,

Kau terjungkal tiba-tiba mendengar suara nyasar di bayanganmu,

"Kuso, udah ngeri malah ada Ciynn-nya, " ujarmu sweatdrop

Kau meneruskan membuka pintunnya, secara perlahan saat tiba-tiba ada suara.

"Sedang apa kau?" ...

~BETWEEN~

TBC. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mmfin Spica yang updet telat. Ni aja ngetiknya minjem laptop tetangga #gak modal,

Banyak Typo's sorry ya...

Ni udah Spica lanjutin yang udah dinanti-nanti. Heheheh maap ya wordnya dikit, soalnya nulisnya ngebutt...

Spica habis UN ni ya nilai ane bagusssss... AMINNN

SALAM REVIEW,,, ARIGATOU


	4. Chapter 4

Holla,,, Spica imut balik lagiiii…. Kalian kangen?Kangen nggak…

#Enggakkkkkkkk…

Kuso, oke dari pada banyak omong mending kita lanjutkan cerita yang kemarin pasti pada kepo-kannnn?

Oh ya sebelumnya ane mau minta sorry gegara ga bisa ngejawab review fans-fans all,#Plak hhe soalnya gatau ni lagi error …

Oh ya jangan bosen-bosen review ini masi butuh masukanyaa… oh ya katanya ada yang nggak dong baca ff ini, Spica juga #plak bercanda,,tanya aja yang nggak dong di mananya nanti Spica jelasin jangan sungkan-sungkan jadi penulis itu emang ruwet tapi menyenangkan…

Oh ya ane mau curcol eh gajadi deh besok aja oh ya mau Tanya ni ada yang tau harga action figure nggak? Kalo ada yang tau PM Spica ya pliss,,makasiii sma harga baju cosplay lengkap...

Em langsung aja deh kalo gitu…..

Oh...ya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs is Tadatoshi****Fujimaki**

**Ff belongs to me,**

**Warning : Typo, cerita****pasaran (maybe), agak****aneh, dan****gak****nyambung, EYD**

**Rate: T**

**Akashi x Reader**

**Sumarry : Demi mewujudkan****im****pian ****kakakmu****untuk****bermain basket kamu****akhirnya****masuk****ke****klub****dan****menyamar****jadi****laki-laki …[AU]/[AkashixReader]/Chap 1/Mind to RnR,,**

**Between Dream and Basketball**

Cerita sebelumnya..

Sambil memandang horror pintu itu kau membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan menunggumu di balik pintu itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan nista terlintas di benak-mu. Terlihat Akashi tertawa OOC sambil memegang dua gunting di tangannya. Terlihat di sekelilingnya ada kobaran api dan rantai-rantai. Kau hanya berkeringat dingin tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba ia berkata,

"Rasakan penderitaaan yang tiada batas,,,,,,,,,,, *Akashi tiba-tiba diam... ~Ciynnnnnn

#GUBRAKKKK,

Kau terjungkal tiba-tiba mendengar suara nyasar di bayanganmu,

"Kuso, udah ngeri malah ada Ciynn-nya, " ujarmu sweatdrop.

Kau meneruskan membuka pintunnya, secara perlahan saat tiba-tiba ada suara.

"Sedang apa kau?" ...

~BETWEEN~

"Sedang apa kau?" ucap seseorang di belakangmu. Kamu yang hendak membuka pintu mengurungkan niatmu, menengok ke belakang kamu menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu berdiri meneteng tas sekolahnya. Kamu menatapnya dia menatapmu, lalu kalian jatuh cinta..

=Akashi: 'buat cerita yang benaratakan akan kubunuh kau' #ambil gunting *ckris,ckris

=Author: 'eee i-iya jangan main kekerasan, nanti kucium kau hahahaha,,' #ngarep

Akashi: #serangan jantung mendadak, disertai epilepsi lalu mati dan dibangkitkan lagi, [sebegitu kuatnya kata-kata author], KAU YANG MINTA….

=Author: 'GYAAAAAA…

[ADEGAN DISENSOR]

Lanjut…

Kamu menatapnya..

'seragamnya mirip denganku tapi dia siapa ya kayaknya bukan kelas satu.. ' batinmu sambil memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia balas menatapmu tidak perduli.

Mayuzumi POV

'Hoaaam,,astaga aku mengantuk. Haah kurasa aku akan telat lagi, sudahlah paling-paling ia hanya akan menghukumku. Hn, siapa itu,' aku berjalan kearah gym sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena melihat seseorang di depan pintu dia terlihat ingin masuk, pikirku.

#GUBRAK,

Hm kulihat ia terjungkal, sepertinya ada yang ia pikirkan eh, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Melupakan kejadian tadi aku kembali berjalan, mendekatinya lalu berkata.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku padanya, ia tampak kaget sebelum akhirnya menengok ke belakang melihatku dengan terkejut. Kulihat wajahnya sepertinya ia masih kelas satu. Akuterus mengamatinya matanya yang berwarna [eyes color] tampak memikat dan bulu matanya yang lentikseperti wanita. Tunggu wanita?, kuamati kembali dia dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Dia memakai seragam laki–laki. Kupikir dia wanita, sesaat aku melihatnya lagi dia terlihat bingung melihatku. Tampak ia mengeriyitkan dahi melihatku. Che wajahnya lucu, astaga apa yang kupikirkan eh.

Aku kembali memandangnya dengan dingin saat kemudian ia bicara agak terbata.

"A-aku ingin m-masuk, k-kau apa m-maksudku kau anggota di sini?" tanyanya terlihat takut. Hmp lihat wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, menarik anggota baru ya.

"Ya sekarang minggir aku mau lewat " ucapku sinis. Dia terlihat sedikit takut, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "T-tunggu boleh aku masuk bersamamu, m-maksudku kau ingin masuk kupikir kita bisa masuk, " ucapnya terlihat gugup.

Normal POV

Terlihat kamu dan Mayuzumi masih berdiri di depan pintu gym. Terlihat Mayuzumi masih memandangmu, kamu hanya diam sambil menunduk sesekali memandang Mayuzumi.

Reader Pov

Aku melihat seorang abu-abu menanyaiku. Wow rambutnya EXTREME itu dicat ato asli ya, apa aku harus bertanya. Pikirku nista, lupakan hee dia siapa ya apa salah satu anggota. Aku ingin bertanya tapi dia terus memandangku ukh pandangannya menusuk.

"A... " aku ingin bicara tapi suaraku nggak keluar.

Aku kembali memandangnya dia terlihat err.. mempesona astaga apa yang kupikirkan aku ini laki-laki, maksudku aku sedang menyamar oke, terlihat sepertinya ia ingin bicara.

Normal Pov

Terlihat kamu dan Mayuzumi masih diam, sebelum akhirnya Mayuzumi angkat bicara.

"Jadi kau anggota baru ?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil menyilangkan tangannya .

"emm...bisa dibilang begitu , oh ya perkenalkan aku [full name (name boys)]-desu siapa namamu?" tanyamu sambil memandang Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, jadi kau terlambat di hari pertamamu" kata Mayuzumi dingin.

#kamu mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap. "Haha seperti yang kau lihat.." katamu sambil tertawa garing.

Mayuzumi sweatdrope sesaat. "Daripada itu kupikir kita harus segera masuk " ucap Mayuzumi lalu membuka pintu gym.

'dingin banget ni orang, oh ya Akashi-san b-bukannya di dalam ada Akashi, hah bagaimana ini' batinmu baru sadar kalau di dalam ada akashi yang mengerikan.

'sudahlah anggap saja ini rintangan untuk masa depan,,, ' batinmu pasrah akan apa yang terjadi.

Kalian berdua pun masuk dengan Mayuzumi yang berada di depan. Kamu melihat pemain lain sedang latih tanding, sepertinya mereka sudah pemanasan. Pandanganmu berpaling dari lapangan ke arah bench di sana ada pangeran eh m-maksud author seorang cowok ganteng #ceilah, maksudnya ADA Akashi di sana memandang tajam pemain di lapangan sebelum pandangannya berpindah padamu dan Mayuzumi yang baru datang.

Terlihat auranya yang sebelumnya biasa berubah menggelap melihat kedatangan kami berdua. Kamu yang dibelakang Mayuzumi mulai gugup saat Akashi memandangmu dengan tajam.

'gilah aurannya ia akan membunuhku di sini sekarang matilah, selamat tinggal basket sayang..' batinmu nangis bombay.

~BETWEEN~

"Chihiro, kau terlambat.. " ucap Akashi dengan pandangan intimidasi yang kuat. Mayuzumi hanya diam sebelum menyahut.

"Gomen aku ketiduran " ucap Mayuzumi datar-datar kalem.

'ni orang gada takut-takutnya' ucapmu memandangnya datar. Setelah memandang tajam Mayuzumi Akashi lalu memandangmu. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahmu. Yahkau tau, kau harus siap-siap menghadapi malaikat maut, secara kau pernah punya masalah dengannya. Yah masalah kecil yang hampir membuat nyawamu hilang gara-gara gunting.

'ini saatnya...' batinmu pasrah.

Akashi terus berjalan ke arah mu, merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan sebuag gunting merah yang kelihatan selelu tajam. 'astaga gunting sialan itu,' batinmu memandang horror gunting yang ada di tangan Akashi.

"Wah wah kita bertemu lagi, [surname (name boys)]-san," ujar Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Kau hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Ahm A-Akashi-san em maaf untuk yang tadi pagi dan, dan saya ke sini untuk untuk,," ucapmu terbata.

"Menjadi anggota klub basket di sini, dan hari ini adalah hari pertamamu tapi, sepertinya kau terlambat... Hm," ucap Akashi tau-tau sudah didepanmu, kau terus berkeringat dingin, kamu ingin bicara tapi sepertinya mulutmu sedang bermasalah. Kau menunduk tidak berani menatapnya, terlihat tinggi kamu dan Akashi terpaut agak jauh dengan kau dibawahnya.

Yah tinggi badanmu agak 'tak lazim' untuk ukuran laki-laki, namun ssepertinya kau tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Tidak jauh dari interaksimu dan Akashi, terlihat Mayuzumi memandang kalian berdua dengan pandangan 'sepertinya-aku-di-lupakan-tapi-siapa-perduli'.

Tanpa sadar Akashi mulai bersuara.

"Aku sudah menerima biodatamudari Shiroganei-sensei, menarik eh, [full name (name boys)], jadi kau bisa mulai memberi alasan kenapa kau terlambat di hari pertamamu," ucap Akashi dengan tatapa intimidasi andalannya.

Kau masih diam sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Gomen Akashi-san tadi a-ada sedikit masalah sebelum saya ke sini, " ucapmu sambil membungkuk kecil. #bayangin aja badan reader kan kecil, unyu lah.

Akashi hanya memandangmu datar,

"Hn, tidak masalah aku mengerti, " ucapnya datar, tumben gak marah er tapi sepertinya author salah, lihat Akashi mulai menyeringai, " tapi agar kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu kau dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket 20 kali, " ucap Akashi watados.

'GLEKH, yang benar saja' batinmu memandang horror sosok di depanmu.

"T-tapi Akashi-san," ucapmu ingin mengelak tapi,

" 30 kali, " ucap Akashi disertai penekanan. "Itu untukmu juga Chihiro," ujarnya. Terlihat Chihiro hanya mendengus, lalu mulai meletakkan tas dan melepas blazernya.

Kau hanya diam melihatnya sebelum akhirnya Akashi berteriak,

"ISTIRAHAT 10 MENIT"

Kau hanya memandangnya tidak percaya, 'se-sepuluh menit, 30 putaran' batinmu pasrah. Kau mulai melihat anggota lain mulai berjalan mendekati lapangan dengan penuh keringat, terlihat juga beberapa anggota ada yang tepar.

Kau mulai melepas blazermu dan meletakkannya disamping tas Mayuzumi. Kau melihat Mayuzumi berlari duluan. Kamu mulai panik sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari menyusulnya.

Lapangan basket...

TBC READERRRRRR,,,,,

Holla back again, maaf ya Spica lama ngetiknya aja setengah-setengah, maaf sekali lagi,,,

Ni Spica ragu sesaat bagusnya ceritanya dilanjutin nggak? Kalo mau lanjut review banyak-banyak ya, yah kalo berkenan...

Dann sekali lagi maaf ya, hadeh Spica lagi pusing ni hehe,

O-oke maaf bagi yang review nggak Spica bales soalnya yah gitu deh, tapi tetep Spica ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini...

Maaf kalo banyak typo...


End file.
